fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aki's Inner World
is a location in BONDS. It is located in Aki's mind. Known Locations Unnamed Old Inner World/Memory Graveyard It was created by Aki when she was eight years old and her inner world had no name. It was made to be simplistic since she was too young to make it more complex. It had the appearance of a field. After Hisoka was created during Aki's middle school years, the stress from being bullied by the clique members became so huge that it caused a tornado later called "The Mean Girl Clique Tornado" to appear and it destroyed the inner world. Now it is called Memory Graveyard by the Sahashi System; Brat/Kiko is not able or willing to leave and Natsue is not allowed to step foot there while the rest of the system can, but they are not allowed to stay for too long because there is mist and fog that will cover everything if they do stay for too long and it contains frightening and chilling sounds like: middle school-aged children laughing maliciously and saying cruel and insulting things, a man yelling insults and angrily screaming, and a woman sighing in annoyance and speaking in a cold, apathetic, and condescending voice. There were insiders, but no fragments. It is currently a place that contains the manifestations of the system members' memories. *'Tent' - An orange tent where Aki, Hanae, Haruka, Honoka, Ichirou, and Kasumi slept in. *'House' - A small one-story house where Ai, Akio, and Child Aki stayed in which consisted of a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, the bedroom of Ai and Akio, and the bedroom of Child Aki. Ira and Hisoka sometimes stayed there; Ira with Child Aki and Hisoka with Ira and Child Aki. *'Old Rickety Treehouse' - An old treehouse where Ira stayed most of the time. Hisoka sometimes stayed there. *'Shadowy Woods' - A forest full of tall trees that blocked out all light and it had a spooky vibe to it. No one except Brat/Kiko was allowed to go there without Ira's permission since he "owned" it. Ira often played and spent his time there. It is also where Brat/Kiko spent her time, stayed, and slept; she now appears as a ghostly figure and wanders there after she integrated. *'Tunnel' - A tunnel that leads to the Memory Graveyard from the Sahashi Manor's first story basement. New Inner World/Sahashi Manor It was created by Aki with the help of Natsue and the childhood therapist when she was fifteen years old and her inner world was named Sahashi Manor. It was made to be more complex than her old inner world since she was old enough to make it complex. It has the appearance of a manor and there is a town. There are no fragments, but there are insiders who are friends and relatives of the alters. *'Sahashi Manor' - A large two-story house that is a combination of an English country house and a traditional Kyoto house. Ai, Akio, Child Aki, Ira, Hisoka, and Natsue sleep on the first story. Aki, Hanae, Haruka, Honoka, Ichirou, and Kasumi sleep on the second story. The first story consists of a living room that has furniture and a TV, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, the bedrooms of Ai and Akio, Child Aki, Ira, Hisoka, and Natsue, and a basement that has a tunnel which leads to the Memory Graveyard--the old inner world. A set of stairs connects the first story to the second story. The second story consists of a large bathroom, the bedrooms of Aki, Hanae, Haruka, Ichirou, and Kasumi which each have a small bathroom, and a large window with rainbow-colored curtains. *'Sahashi Boarding House' - A small boarding house that is used by the alters to watch the events that occur in the outer world and they sometimes stay there if they have nightmares. Natsue serves as a guard during the day, but is willing to serve as a guard at night. *'Ira's Treehouse' - A treehouse where Ira likes to spend his time when not fronting or in the Sahashi Boarding House. Ichirou, Kasumi, and Child Aki often play with Ira there. *'Forest of Fun' - A forest that allows light to shine through the trees and it has a joyful vibe to it. Ira often allows Ichirou, Kasumi, Child Aki, Aki, Hanae, Honoka, and Hisoka to play there with him without permission, but the other alters need permission from him to go there. *'Town' - A small town that is located below a hill from the Sahashi Manor. It has a café, a few restaurants, a park that has a playground, houses, several stores, a mall, a town hall, the mayor's office, a school that teaches all grades, a daycare center, an ice cream truck, many food trucks, and a zoo. Trivia *This is the first inner world written on the wiki. *The things the voices of the mist and fog say are things said to the system and/or other people by Aki's abusive uncle, her neglectful aunt, and her middle school bullies. **What the man says is: "You deserve this!", "You deserve every bit of this!", "That's what you get, you whiny brat!", "STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BRAT!", "Can't you do anything right for once?!", "You're so worthless!", "You're only good for being a servant if you grow up!", "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!", "Just SHUT UP ALREADY!", and "Just do what I say and nobody gets hurt!" **What the woman says is: "Nobody cares about you.", "No one will ever believe any of this.", "I don't care.", "Stop drawing negative attention to yourself.", "Do you honestly think that I would care?", "Do you honestly think that anyone else would care?", "Can you at least try to act normal for once? Sheesh!", "You're a broken record, aren't you? You really are a broken record.", "Just do what he says and you won't be in situations like this.", and "This is all your fault." **What the middle school-aged children say is: "What a loser.", "You're such a loser!", "Can't you act normal like everyone else?", "Why can't you be normal?", "You being weird is why nobody wants to be your friend.", "You're so weird!", "Stop that, you're being weird!", "You're being weird again!", "Cut your hair or else we'll do it for you.", "You're weird. You know that, right?", "Who would want to be friends with such a quiet, weird, and lame girl like you?", "There must be something wrong with you.", "What is wrong with you, you loser?", "Weirdo.", "What's wrong, you weird girl? You gonna cry like a baby?", "Crybaby!", "You're a freak!", "Stop that, you freak!", "You're such a brat.", "No boy would ever want to date you.", "Guys don't want girls who act like that.", "If I was a guy, I wouldn't want to go out with you.", "I'm a guy and I wouldn't want to go out with you unless it was a dare!", "No one wants to have anything to do with you.", "Calm down, you drama queen!", "Cut it out! You're being dramatic!", "Watch out, everyone. Here comes Little Miss Weirdo.", "Drama queen.", and "Stop acting so childish, you crybaby!" *The Sahashi System considers the inner world as a safe space for them. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Bonds Category:Locations